Shoulders To Lean On
by SarBear1112
Summary: Bracebridge Dinner with a few new twists.  Probably 10 to 15 chapters.  LIT.
1. Heat on a Winter Night

A/N- This is just something I thought of after watching the episode 'Bracebridge Dinner.' I loved the way they got together and wouldn't change it. Just fun to think about…….probably will be one of those few chapter things, then over.

Jess's POV

Jess laid in bed that night, not able to sleep. For multiple reasons, he figured. One, the image of people running around in tights like idiots floating around in his head. Two, Luke was snoring so loud he was pretty sure no one in the building would be able to sleep. Three, Rory. She was still with Dean and it killed him. Even when he was fighting with Dean, it upset her. 'This is stupid' he thought grabbing his jacket and slipping on shoes before heading out for a walk.

Rory's POV

"Grandma you can't leave it's too late," Rory said, running after Emily.

"Grandma, try to be reasonable!" Rory yelled after her as she left, as she wondered to herself why she was so upset. Probably because they had just gotten things good again between them and it was all falling apart.

"Oh hun, it's okay. It'll pass. Come to bed, we can watch some TV," Lorelai said, trying to comfort Rory.

"No, I can't sleep. Can't sit. I'm going for a walk," Rory said grabbing her coat.

"It's icy out honey. I'll come with you," Lorelai said, getting up.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to think." 

Lorelai sighed. "Okay. Be careful."

"Yeah," was all Rory could say before leaving the room.

Rory walked out of the Inn, the frigid cold of the air taking her breath away. She began walking, where she didn't know, when a figure appeared next to her. It was none other than Jess, walking beside her. For some reason, she wasn't disappointed.

"Jeez. Could you be anymore creepy tonight?" she said, observing him.

"Oh yes, you could. I never pictured you as a plaid pajama kind of guy," she responded before he could say anything.

"What are you doing out here?" he said, putting his hands behind his back as they continued to walk.

"I could ask you the same thing. But chances are your just on your smoke break. Got any of those things?"

Jess was surprised. She must be upset. "You don't want to be like me. Besides, they're bad for you."

"Exactly, which is why tomorrow your going to start a program to help you quit."

"And who is going to help me do this?"

"I am!"

Jess grinned. "Okay. I don't know how your gonna, but, okay."

They were approaching the snowmen. "Hey, Mr. Fancy Pants is going down," Rory said, veering towards the snowmen her and Jess had been talking about only a few hours ago.

Jess reached out his hand and stopped her. "Rory, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I want to take down the snowman." 

"No, what's wrong?"

"The snowman is on my nerves," she said, continuing to walk towards the snowman.

"Rory……" Jess said, standing in front of the snowman.

"It's just, why?"

"Why what?" Jess asked as Rory sat down on the bench and started to weep.

"How come every time things get good, they plunge down immediately afterwards, like someone jumping off the top of a mountain?"

"It's just, the way of the world I guess."

Rory grinned through her tears. "There's got to be a more encouraging answer than that." And with that she laid her head on his shoulder. He froze, not knowing what to do. He slowly lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, his heart beating a billion miles per hour.

"Um, well." Say something more than that you idiot! "I guess it's the little quirks you know. Like, smelling flowers. Though I don't find it all that fascinating. Having the people you can always count on, that solid ground to walk on, even when times are rough." Had he really just said that?

"You old softie."

"I guess my reputation is out the door."

Rory grinned. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you have anyone you can, you know, count on?"

"Honestly, not entirely."

"Well, I want you to know, you have me." 

Jess grinned to himself, trying not to let his happiness show. "Good to know."

"And, I don't think your half as bad as everyone portrays you to be."

"You old softie."

"Like a pretzel."

"Okay….."

"Sorry, just kind of hungry."

"Maybe we should go back in then."

"No, just a few more minutes." 

She wanted to spend a few more minutes out here, in the freezing cold, with him? She readjusted her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He got a shiver up his spine, but not from the cold. He looked over at her, looking like an angel, sleeping, and grinned, thinking how glad he was that no one could read what he was thinking. They sat for about 5 minutes, before Jess had to say something about his fingers freezing off.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" 

"Not to be a bother or anything, but my fingers, they're about to freeze off."

"Okay, just one more thing," she said, standing up, him following her.

"Yes?" 

They were standing by the snowman. "I was serious about Mr. Fancy Pants going down."

"Okay. Sorry Mr. Fancy Pants," Jess said as Rory punched the head off.

"Oh. Now I feel bad."

"You can't just do the head."

"Will you finish it for me?" she said, giving him the Rory face.

"But my fingers, they're practically ice. Could be crushed and used for snow cones," Jess said, holding up his hands to show her. But she just kept giving him the Rory face, a pleading look in her eyes. "Fine," he said, knocking off what was the rest of the snowman.

"Oh my God I love you!" Rory said, giving him a quick, awkward hug, both of them a little freaked out by what she had said, even if she was joking. Though she wasn't so sure she was.

"Time for bed?" Jess asked.

"Yes grandpa," Rory said, trying to lighten the mood as they started walking back towards the Inn. "And thanks, for doing this," she said, grabbing his ice cold fingers. He was taken aback, that was obvious, but he didn't resist. "Just trying to thaw your ice fingers," she said, him looking away.

"Yeah, well you'll pay me back tomorrow, when we start lessons."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Rory said as a bright light spread out and the door right in front of them opened to reveal Dean.


	2. Cry Me A River

"Rory? What are you doing out here? And why are you holding his hand?" Dean said, getting louder with every word he spoke. Rory pulled her hand away, Jess looked away.

"I was just, getting some air and Jess was out here too."

"Likely story. It's funny how you two always seem to bump into each other."

"Downright hilarious," Jess murmured, which surprisingly went unnoticed by Dean.

"How did you even know we were here?" Rory asked.

"I saw you guys from my window. And I went looking for you." 

"Why? It's really late." 

"Because, I thought maybe we could, never mind." 

"No, what!" 

"I thought we could have a romantic night together."

"Huh?"

"I thought we could, have sex." 

"Oh boy," was Rory's only response.

"This is getting a little too personal for me," Jess said, walking up the stairs, Dean blocking his way.

"Deano. How funny it is we keep bumping into each other like this."

"What were you doing out here with my girlfriend? Huh Jess, what were you doing?" he said, towering over Jess.

"Nothing," Jess replied simply, dodging through Dean, and closing the door to a crack, standing there, listening to what was going to be said next.

"I thought we were on the same page with that. Weren't we?" Dean actually sounded hurt.

"Apparently not."

"So, you don't want to?" he was walking down the stairs to her.

"I, I don't know."

"We still could."

"I just, I don't know."

"Come with me. I'll convince you otherwise."

Jess heard them coming up the stairs, his blood boiling. But he had to move out of the way. He dodged out of sight.

He looked over, they were kissing. This didn't look good.

"So?"

"I'm sorry for all this Dean." 

"How sorry?"

"Look, I'm just, I don't want to."

"You don't want to with me?"

"No."

"Well, it's nice to know how you really feel about me. After all this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You don't like me. You like him." 

Rory said nothing and sighed.

"That's what I thought. We're done." 

"Because I wouldn't have sex with you!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to call it," Dean yelled back, walking away.

Rory crossed her arms and started to cry, walking away. Jess watched her, wanting to go after her, but knowing that he shouldn't. He sighed and looked up, before proceeding to what he knew was going to be a crappy night's sleep.

"Mom?" Rory said, on the verge of sobbing, as she crawled into bed with her mom.

"Rory? I thought you were supposed to come back feeling better."

"It's a long story," Rory said, sobbing.

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Well, it all started when I ran into Jess……."

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

[next morning

Rory stood next to Lorelai, in the lobby, still red eyed from the previous nights events, as they said their goodbyes to the guest.

Dean and his sister were approaching. Rory got the instinct to run, but decided to hold her ground. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, and that Lorelai was mad from the steam coming out of her ears. "Thanks for inviting us," Dean said coldy when he reached them.

"Thanks for once again proving yourself to be an ass," Lorelai said, following him as he began to walk away. Rory stood, stunned.

"I'm the ass?" Dean challenged.

"What else could you be? Smells like an ass, acts like one, probably is one. Trying to make Rory have sex with you when she's not ready. I always suspected that you weren't totally sweet innocent farmer John."

Clara was beginning to cry, and ran to Rory, hugging her leg. Rory put her arm around her.

"Please, it's not just that."

"Well please do explain so I don't accidentally knock out the teeth of someone who doesn't deserve it."

"She likes Jess." 

"Bull. Even if she did, it doesn't excuse your actions." 

Dean walked over to Rory, refusing to respond to Lorelai. "Get away from my sister," he said, picking her up and leaving. Lorelai turned around to a stunned Rory, her grandparents looking just as stunned behind her.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Lorelai said, putting her arm around Rory.

"What was that Lorelai? What was going on? That boy tried to have sex with Rory? I oughta," Richard began, heading for the door.

"Dad, no," Lorelai said, dragging him back. "It'll be fine. Just enjoy what I assume is your new found peace. Since mom didn't make it back to the room last night," Lorelai said, grinning at Emily.

"Everything's fine," Emily said.

"Could you give any less details?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"You never know. We'll see you girls for dinner Friday," Emily said, walking out with Richard.

"Keep an eye on him he's a wild one!" Lorelai yelled after them, then turning to see Luke and Jess approaching.

"What was that?" Luke asked as they reached them.

"Oh, just family charm. You guys enjoy your stay?"

"Yeah, it was great," Luke said, as Jess finally looked up from the ground into Rory's eyes, which were full of hurt. She looked down.

"I," Jess began. But no other words came out.

"Well, see ya," Lorelai said observing the weirdness between them.

"I'm sure we will. You haven't had a burger, otherwise known as a dead cow for over a day," Luke said as they left.

"You know us too well. Get studied!" Lorelai yelled after them.

Rory looked terrible. "I don't know if I can walk mom. Could I just, lay around here for a while?"

"You won't have to walk. Come on," Lorelai said, leading her out to the horse drawn sleighs.

"So, do we need to wallow? Dean is done, right?" Lorelai asked as they rode in the sleigh.

"Yeah, Dean's done." 

"Do we need to wallow?" 

"I guess."

"Looks like we already are."

"I'm just, digesting." 

"Me too. Man was that food weird last night. Gave me a tummy ache."

"Me too." 

"So, ice cream? Marshmellows?"

"Of course."

"Oh, look over there! Too bad for that snowman, great for us," Lorelai said as they passed the snowmen.

Rory looked over and grinned. "Mr. Fancy Pants."

"Honey, really, are you okay?" Lorelai said, putting her hand on her forehead and laughing as they rode home.

Rory laughed for what felt like the first time in a long time.

A/N- Okay, so not extremely eventful. But we're getting there, very very soon my friends.


	3. Talks and Slogans

A/N-Sorry for those of you keeping track of this story I've been working on my other one and my brother's been in town so I haven't been updating. I don't know if it kills you, but it kills me. Don't know how much there will be after this chapter.

After an afternoon of wallowing, the Gilmore Girls were on their way to Luke's for dinner.

"Wow, who ever knew there were so many sappy love movies in the world?" Lorelai said as she and Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow.

"What is wrong with people? Seriously?"

"I know. I mean, spring for something that's not about love. Because love, it's not all that great."

"Absolutely."

"Gets you up high, you know, like your jumping out of a plane. It's exiting. Fun. And then, your about to hit the ground, and you realize, it's really not that great." 

"I'm taking that as brings you up then drops you down."

"What does?" Taylor asked, appearing beside them suddenly.

"Uh, you know," Lorelai stammered.

"Yes well I just wanted to give my sincere apologies. I knew that boy had a hidden agenda. I fired him from the market."

"Gee, that's great Taylor. We gotta go," Lorelai said, leading Rory the other direction.

"Don't take it too hard. His bagging was well below average!" Taylor yelled as they walked away.

"So, we were ranting about love?"

"Yes, we were," Rory said as they neared Luke's.

"So love, it's really just, a set up, you know? Like, who really needs it? I say we go on a boy strike. You in?"

Rory didn't respond because she had been in a daze, staring at Jess through the window, who was serving coffee to customers.

"Huh?"

Lorelai sighed. "Forget it. Let's eat." 

"My life's motto," Rory said as they entered Luke's.

"Hey Rory, I just heard," Luke said when they came in.

"Well that's why your you," Lorelai said.

Luke gave her a look. "I knew that guy was no good. I'm making your favorite," he said as he led them to a table.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said, sitting down.

"I don't get anything special?" Lorelai asked, giving Luke puppy dog eyes.

"No," Luke grunted, walking away.

Jess was at the counter, reading.

"Jess, coffees over there," Luke grunted, heading back to the kitchen.

"Why can't you do it?" Jess stammered.

"Because, I'm busy making Rory her favorites, because of the breakup? Not to mention, you work here," Luke said.

"Fine," Jess said, picking up the pot and heading to their table.

"Well someone is especially cheery today," Lorelai said as he came to their table.

"Yeah," Rory said, crossing her arms and looking down as Jess came over.

"Coffees?" Jess asked, observing Rory, sulking.

"You don't have to ask," Lorelai said.

"Okay," Jess said, pouring the coffees.

"I mean, if we were stranded in the desert, we'd drink coffee before we'd drink water, right Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, right," Rory said, still not looking up.

"Okay then," Jess said, going back behind the counter.

"Something interesting on the floor?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, no, nothing," Rory said, looking up.

"Try to cheer up kid. This is a new start."

"I'll try."

[after they were finished eating

"Rory, I feel my stomach growing, I think I'm pregnant," Lorelai said.

"With what? Cherry pie?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't be so bad."

"But what would you name it?"

"Duh. Sweetie cherry."

"I can't believe you two are having this conversation," Luke said, giving them their change.

"Oh, no kind sir. Keep the change," Lorelai said.

"But really Luke, this is like, the best you've ever made the break up special," Rory said.

"Well, I hope, I hope it helped," he said.

"How couldn't it?" Rory said, giving her mother a puzzling look.

"Really Luke, you have got to learn, good food can heal almost anything," Lorelai said. 

"Great line to live by," Luke said.

"I see it, your new slogan," Lorelai said.

"I don't have a slogan." 

"Well you could use one. Would make the place more charming. If that's possible."

"There's no need for a slogan."

Rory looked up at Jess for the first time all day. He was still reading. He looked up and saw her. She looked away shyly. He grinned.

"Please! I'll come up with it. Something like, 'come to Luke's for your pick me up of the day.'"

"If I was going to have a slogan, it would at least have to rhyme."

"I'll come up with something better. I have to get to the Inn."

"Yeah, I should go study," Rory chimed in.

"She's a study slash reading machine."

"Wouldn't want her any other way," Luke said grinning and walking away.

"Did you just get a compliment from Luke?" Lorelai asked, astonished.

"I think I did."

"I didn't know it was possible."

"Please he likes me."

"Yes, you are the favorite." 

"You didn't let me finish. He likes me, he loves you."

"Rory, you've got to stop making up stories in your head. The other kids will make fun of you."

"You know it's true."

"No, the only thing I know is that I'm late so I have to go."

"Okay."

"We'll talk about that boy strike later," Lorelai said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head and leaving.

Rory took one last sip of her coffee before standing up and leaving. She wasn't in the mood to study, so she headed to Lane's.

Jess's POV

Jess watched Rory leave and walk away out of the corner of his eye before yelling at Luke, "I'm going out," and following her.

She was walking fast, and he kept waiting for her to go into a store so that he could casually bump into her. He kept his distance and tried to look casual as he followed her.

She went into Lane's. 'Dang,' he thought. He couldn't and wouldn't go into there. He headed to Doose's to get some anti-smoking patches so he wouldn't crave cigarettes as much. All for her.

Rory's POV

"Hey Lane," Rory said, entering Kim's Antiques.

"Rory," Lane said, giving her a hug. "I'm _so _sorry."

"I'm just trying to not think about it."

"Okay."

"So, I don't want to just stand here and think about it."

"Good," Lane said, a little confused.

"Let's go for a walk," Rory said, leading Lane to the bridge.

Jess's POV

"So, if it isn't Jess," Dean said, hovering over Jess as he looked at the smoking patches. As much as Jess wanted to punch him in the face, he said nothing.

"And none the less in the anti-smoking isle. Never thought you'd give that up. What's the reason Jessie boy?"

Jess grabbed a random brand and headed up front, Dean following him.

"That'll be $4.95," Dean said, taking his money and putting the patches in the bag.

"Great service," Jess said, taking the bag and walking out.

"Go run through fields of flowers with your girlfriend Jessie boy," Dean yelled after him

Jess stopped in this tracks, pondering whether to beat this guy's face in. He took a deep breath and walked out. He decided he would go to the bridge. If he put these things on in front of Luke or even put a wrapper in the room he would know he smoked, and would kill him.

He approached the bridge, feeling the bitter cold rush against his face. No one would be here, in the dead of winter. He needed the peace and quiet, when he heard voices. He stopped and kneeled down in the bush when he realized, it was Lane and Rory.

"It's cold," Lane said.

"As cold as the ice below us," Rory said, shivering.

"Let's huddle," Lane said, scooting closer to Rory. "So why'd we come here again?" 

"So I could not think about Dean." 

"Yes, because now you can't possibly form thoughts of Dean because all you can think about is how cold it is."

"I mean, how could he?"

"So much for not talking about it." 

"All this time I'm thinking how nice this guy is and how he'd do anything for me. And then this happens. I mean, was he just trying to get into my pants?"

"Honesty, I don't think so."

"Explain please." 

"You guys have been together for a long time. He probably assumed you were both thinking the same thing. I mean, were you not ready?" 

"I think, I'm ready. I just didn't want to."

"With Dean."

"Yeah."

"You weren't in love with him."

"Well that's a news flash. Then why do I feel so crappy?"

"You were living a lie, an illusion."

"So this pains an illusion too?"

"Sure, tell yourself that. Now picture it going away."

Rory grinned. "Thanks Lane."

"No problem."

"Then there's Jess." Jess caught his breath.

"What about him? Does he bug you as much as he bugs me?"

"He's really not that bad."

"Okay now it's my turn to say, please explain."

"He just, he's really nice once you get to know him. He's not as hard headed as he seems."

"You must have worked your ways on him."

"Please."

"Seriously. I don't think he's like that with anyone else."

"You think he likes me?"

"It seems like it. Though I could be wrong."

"Yeah."

"So, being your best friend and all, can I ask you a few questions?" 

"Oh boy. Fine."

"Do you think he's cute?" 

"Lane!" 

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

Rory sighed. "He's decent looking."

"Just decent?" 

"He's cute okay!" Jess tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay, so, do you think you like him?"

There was silence as Rory pondered the question.

"Your right it is too cold to think out here."

"Don't pull that on me. Just tell me the things you like about him."

"He's just, he's funny. And mysterious. He's caring. We like the same books and movies."

Lane grinned. "I can't believe this."

"What? Tell me!"

"As your best friend, please take this seriously when I say, you like Jess."

"I do?"

"Hello clueless? I could be wrong, but no, I'm not. It's pretty obvious." 

"How?"

"Every time his name is said your face lights up." 

Rory grinned. "If you say so."

"Oh, I do."

"I never knew," Rory said, grinning and standing up.

"I gotta get home. Dinner," Lane said as they walked towards Jess's bush.

"Well have fun with that," Rory said, standing right next to Jess, crouched down in the bush.

"Don't tease," Lane yelled as she ran off.

Rory turned, seeing Jess, and almost jumped out of her skin. "Jess?"


	4. Only One

Jess sighed and looked down. Caught. He wasn't exactly a quick thinker type that could come up with something clever.

"What you decide to join the national stalking club or something?" Rory said, upset and embarrassed.

"Uh, no."

"I can't believe this. I never thought, ugh! I have to go," she said, storming off.

"Rory," Jess said, getting up and following her.

"What!" she shrilled, turning around in his face.

"I, I," he began, scared of what to say to the ice blue eyes.

"I don't have all day. I'm planning on heading home next to study. Just to give you a heads up."

"I'm sorry. This is all a misunderstanding, honest."

"That's bull. And of all conversations for you to hear. I can't believe you," Rory said, storming off again.

Jess watched her walk away, knowing that he wasn't supposed to follow her this time.

Rory slammed the door behind her as she entered the house. She stomped to the fridge, hoping for some good leftovers from take out. Only water. She then proceeded to sit down on the couch in a huff, crossing her arms. She stared at the wall for a minute before deciding she had to do something. She got up, got her books, and began studying.

Lorelai walked into the house that night, calling "Rory! Rory! I think I have it. A new slogan for Luke's. Where are you?" No response. "Hello!" 

She walked into the kitchen, seeing Rory hovering over her books. "Honey? Are the books making fun of you again?" she said, sitting down.

Rory snapped out of it and sat up. "Just a big test coming up. Sorry."

"It's okay. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"So, I came up with a slogan. I will present it to Luke tomorrow morning. It goes, don't be a duke! Go to Luke's! What do you think?"

"Hmm, it's okay. Could still use some work."

"Drats. Sorry I'm home late, Michele was just being especially annoying today, by not doing his job and all," Lorelai said, opening the fridge. "We have got to get some midnight snacks around here." 

"We never have snacks around here."

"Hm, well, everything must change eventually."

"Please, you are the most stubborn set in your ways person I know." 

"Well, gee, it's a good thing you inherited every beloved piece of your beloved mother, who will now get thy beauty sleep."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Which thy might also be able to use, so thy is perhaps not so, say, grumpy?"

"I'll consider it."

"Kay, goodnight. Don't let the books eat you alive," Lorelai said, giving Rory a kiss on the top of the head before heading upstairs.

Rory sighed, trying to calm down. She went to the fridge and chugged some water, before heading to bed herself.

Muffins, dancing around, with people heads popping out of them. They were singing a song about the muffin man. There were lemon, poppy seed, chocolate, blueberry, chocolate chip. They were twisting and turning, dancing together. She was pretty sure the lemon had a thing for the chocolate muffin, when the muffins disappeared like a cloud of dust, and she saw the darkness of her room, and the clock said 3:00 A.M. as music suddenly blasted from outside.

'Broken this fragile thing now, and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason. I feel so broken up, and I give up, just want to tell you so you know.'

Rory sat up and looked out her window. There was Jess, in his jean jacket, standing next to a boom box, grinning. She grinned back as the song played 'Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I'd let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one.'

He waved at her to come out and she got out of bed and slipped on a jacket as the song played 'made my mistakes let you down, and I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground, and I can't, I can't get up when your gone. And something's breaking up. I feel like giving up. I won't walk out until you know.'

She walked out to meet him the song playing, 'Here I go. Scream my lungs out to try to get to you. You are my only one. I'd let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one.'

"What are you doing here?" Rory yelled over the music. Jess turned it down some as it played softly, 'Here I go, so dishonestly. Leave a note, for you my only one.'

"I just, came to say I'm sorry. With a song." 'And I know you can see right through me, so let me go, and you will find someone.'

Rory stared at him, looking so hard on the outside, but doing something so unbelievably sweet. "So, I turned in my stalkers of America badge. Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Rory grinned and reached out her hands, holding his. He couldn't catch his breath as he searched her eyes for answers, her pulling him closer. "Rory?"

"Mr. Mariano," she said, putting her hands behind his head, pulling him into a gentle kiss. 'Here I go, scream my lungs out to get to you.' He gave in immediately, not believing what was happening. She pulled away, flashing him a smile. He smiled back as they leaned in and kissed again, this time with more passion. 'You are my only one. I'd let you go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one,' played as they kissed.

Lorelai stood at her window upstairs, watching them, a frown on her face and arms crossed.

A/N- The song 'Only One' by Yellowcard belongs purely to them. Sorry it's short, and probably only one more chapter. Depends. Hope you liked!


	5. Secrets, Backfires

Rory walked into the kitchen, floating on a cloud. Arms crossed, smiling. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she grabbed the box of Coco Puffs her mom had spontaneously bought in case they were stranded in the house and poured it in a bowl with some milk. It had never tasted this good before.

"Hey hun, I said that was for survival only," Lorelai said, walking into the kitchen.

"Is it like your goal today to freak me out? Because it's working."

"Actually it's tomorrow."

"There's no way you can say that. It's today, you can never be living in tomorrow."

"Okay then. So, why are you up at this hour?" Lorelai asked, sitting down. 

"Couldn't sleep."

"Hm, me either. I could have sworn I heard music."

Rory sat up, uncomfortable. "You must be imagining things again. Like remember last week when you swore you saw pigs flying around you all day, shunning you for eating that bacon for breakfast in the morning?"

"That's true." Lorelai observed Rory, not looking her in the eye, eating her cereal. First Dean, now this. Why didn't she tell her? Maybe because she didn't see eye to eye with Jess. But still, they were _supposed _to tell each other everything.

"Well, I think I'm going back to bed. Want the chocolate milk?"

"Ah, you know me to well," Lorelai said, grabbing the bowl and sipping the milk as Rory stood up. "Hey hun?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai hesitated. "Uh, you know, you can tell me anything, right?"

Rory caught her breath. "Of course," she said, looking down.

"Well, good," Lorelai said, sipping the milk.

"I'll talk to you today," Rory said, giving her a grin and going into her room.

"I hope so," Lorelai said to herself, getting up and going to bed.

Jess's POV

He watched her walk away and back into the house, his heart racing like it never had before. He grinned to himself, not believing that this was reality. He figured it was another book, another fairytale, another thing that didn't really happen in real life.

He picked up the boom box, heading back to Luke's, before stopping. He had to get her something, like Dean had. Only Dean hadn't done it at 3 A.M. And his had been special, home made. What was he supposed to do, make a bracelet made of leaves? He decided there wasn't anything he could do tonight, and headed home for a very good night's sleep.

[next morning

Rory walked into the kitchen, Lorelai reading the paper. She didn't look up.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kid."

"So, how many cups is that?"

"Three. And the fourth can be at Luke's. You ready?"

"Uh, how about we go some where else, you know, life is about experiencing new things."

"I'm happy with what I have. Besides, we're out of coffee."

"But if we never tried new things, we wouldn't discover new foods, like ice cream."

"Honey, can we please? I have a really snobby couple at the Inn to take care of, and Sookie is out sick, which means a whole day of just me and Michele. Plus with dinner tonight."

Rory sighed. How was she going to tell her? "Yeah, sure."

"You're an angel."

"So I've heard."

Lorelai stood. "You okay?"

"Of course."

She hated this, she really did. She'd have to tell her soon though. "Let's go then, unless you think you could give me a lift with those wings of yours," she said, putting her arm around Rory and leading her out of the house.

Rory walked behind her mother into Luke's, butterflies in her stomach. It felt like the first day of school or something. She hadn't been able to tell her.

"Hey, this table okay?" Luke said, sitting them in a table by the window. He didn't know.

"Yeah, fine," Rory said, slipping off her jacket.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"I'd be better with some pancakes."

"Coming up. And you?" Luke said, looking at Lorelai.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, with a side of muffins and pancakes."

"Of course. Would you like your death to go with that?"

"Maybe tomorrow. And I have a slogan started, but, I'll give you the finished version."

"I can't wait," Luke said, leaving.

Rory looked around, uncomfortable. He wasn't down here at least.

"Honey, you seem stressed."

"Good observing skills."

"What is it?"

"Just school, I have a lot of work to do." Not a total lie.

"How about this weekend we go shoe shopping, huh? Get an Icee and super pretzel?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of lady turns down a shoe shopping day?"

"I might have plans."

"Plans? But wouldn't I have known?"

Rory held in her anger. "There not for sure, okay?"

"Okay then."

Luke brought them their food and coffee. "Slabs of death, slabs of death, and muffins."

"You can predict people's death? I'll try to put that into your slogan, attract more customers," Lorelai said, sipping coffee.

Rory crossed her arms. "Hey Luke, you know where Jess is?" she asked, not looking up.

"He left early this morning. Why? You need him?"

"No, it's okay. I was helping him with something."

"How brave," Luke said, walking away.

"So, what you helping him with?" Lorelai asked, pouring out syrup over her pancakes.

"Uh, trying to help him stop smoking."

"You care about him that much?" 

Rory sighed. "He's never done anything bad to me." 

"Well."

"What!" 

"Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Bound to happen soon enough."

"Excuse me?"

"He's got quite a reputation for that." 

"I can't believe this. I really can't. Where's this coming from?"

"Maybe the fact that I saw you kissing him last night, which you have still failed to tell me about."

"Oh my God! I can't have anything private in my life?"

"No. Because then I can't trust you, and you get hurt. I only want what's best for you, and I don't believe Jess is it."

"Who is? Dean?"

"No, but not Jess. I don't want you to see him anymore, until we talk about his. Which, maybe if we had, we wouldn't be here now."

"What are you afraid of happening?"

"I don't know. STD's."

"I'm not hungry," Rory said, throwing her fork down and slamming the door behind her. She stormed off to her bus stop early, opening a book to read. But she couldn't concentrate, so she just sat, thinking. Why had he left early? Was he avoiding her because he regretted what happened? Did he want to be with her or not? She sighed and laid down on the bench until the bus came for what would turn out to be a very distracting day of school.

Jess's POV

Jess got up early that morning and headed out to find Rory a gift, something special, like Dean had. He couldn't stand to disappoint her. He headed to the mall, looking for the perfect piece of jewelry. He really couldn't afford anything fancy, so he went into a little store and looked around, until he found the perfect necklace. It had a simple black chain with a small maroon heart at the end. He wasn't an expert on this kind of stuff. He hadn't ever bought jewelry for a girl before. But this reminded him of Rory, and that was the best he could do. He bought it, slipped a note in the little box it came in, and headed off to school.

Rory got off the bus after school, not sure where to go. She knew home was not an option though. She went into Luke's and grabbed a coffee, disappointed that Jess wasn't there. But glad at the same time so she wouldn't have to tell him that she couldn't see him for the time being. She headed off to Lane's, in serious need of some girl talk.

She was about to enter Kim's Antiques when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey."

She turned around, giving him a look that he knew meant he was in trouble.

"Is something wrong?"

"Jess, let me do the talking, okay?" 

"Okay."

"You know my mom is not your biggest fan, and she saw us last night. She doesn't want me to see you, at least for now. Though I'm not sure that's a problem, since you've been avoiding me." 

"What?"

"You weren't at the diner this morning."

"I had things to do." 

"Of course. Because everyone has things to do at 6 in the morning."

"It was actually 7 when I left."

"Whatever. Look, I get it. Just forget it happened, because I can't see you anyway."

Jess sighed. "But,"

Rory interrupted him. "I have to go," she said, turning her back to him.

"Wait!" he said, following her.

"What!" she yelled, turning around.

He took his hands out from behind his back and handed her the box. Rory looked up at him, confused, his face actually showing his emotion, which was hurt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

She watched him, wrapping her jacket around her tighter. She sighed and opened the jewelry box, seeing the simple but pretty maroon heart. Her vision blurred a little, before she opened the note. _Dear Rory, this is going to sound really cheesy and not me, but, you've got my heart. It's all yours. Jess._

She looked up, he was gone. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she ran into Kim's Antiques.

"Lane!" she yelled.

Lane appeared before her, and she fell into her arms and cried. Everything was going wrong.

[later that night

She had cried all that she intended to cry. She was strong and she decided she could handle, would have to handle everything. She walked into the house a little before 7, slipping on some nice clothes and combing her hair. When she opened the door to her room, there was Lorelai.

"Rory, can we please talk?"

"If I have your permission to."

"I just had a little freak out. You know how I get when you hold information from me."

Rory sighed. "It's similar to when you don't have any coffee in your system."

"Exactly. But even besides that, I just don't trust Jess, and I definitely can't trust you if you aren't going to tell me these things."

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't figure you'd take it well. And big shocker there, huh."

"It is your choice who you date. However, I have the right as a mother to be informed of these things. And if I can't trust you to tell me these things, it definitely won't work."

"I agree. And I'm sorry, for that."

"Me too. Pretty necklace."

"Thanks, but, you may not have to worry about me and Jess anymore."

"What happened honey?"

"I yelled at him, for nothing. I don't know."

"Well, you know what can cheer you up?" 

"What?" 

"Friday night dinner. Because we're late."

"Joy," Rory said, grabbing her coat and following Lorelai out to the car.

"At the very least it'll be entertaining," Lorelai said as they left.

Lorelai and Rory stood in front of the door, hesitating to ring it.

"And the Lorelai team takes on the team of Gilmore's. It may get vicious, it may get nutty, but at least we're going in as a team," Lorelai said as they stood and stared at the door.

"Let's take one for the team," Rory said, ringing the door bell.

"Lorelai, Rory! You're here!" Emily said, swinging the door open.

"Yes, we are," Lorelai said, her and Rory handing their coats to the maid.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Emily said, leading them into the living room.

"What is grandma?" Rory said, sitting down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"Life. It's wonderful."

"I think someone has been getting lucky more often," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, your so crude."

"Either that or she got back into the crack again," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

They laughed to themselves as Lorelai put her arm around Rory, the team reunited. Things were starting to go right again. But only one thing, one person, would be on her mind the rest of the night.

A/N-Sorry for the lack of updating, it should be more frequent now. I'm thinking this might actually go on for a little while, but probably not over 10 chapters. And a big THANK YOU for everyone who reads and reviews. I really appreciate it.


	6. The Cookie Keeps Crumbling

Rory woke up to the sun in her eyes. She reached up and felt Jess's necklace still on her neck before getting up out of bed. There was a sticky note on her books.

_Hey sweets I'm really sorry I got pulled into work last minute. Shoe shopping tomorrow? And I may have to entertain your grandpa today, I'm trying to get out of it, but I already got you off the hook. Stop by and see me if you wish, or maybe go smooth things over with Jess. Love ya, Lorelai the 2__nd_

Rory got dressed for what was shaping up to be a day packed with studying. She had missed out on a lot of things yesterday.

She headed out to get some supplies, looking around and over her shoulder everywhere she went. "Closed!" she yelled, banging her fist against the door of the shop with the supplies. That meant she had to go to Doose's.

"Rory honey, how are you?" Miss Patty said, appearing beside her.

"Oh, uh, great."

Miss Patty looked into the store. "You need in there?"

"Yeah."

"I had some great sex in there."

"Um."

"Sorry, guess you'll have to go to Doose's."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Whatever you say honey," Miss Patty said, walking off and getting some towns people to watch through the windows.

Rory headed to Doose's, intending to also pick up some junk food for her and her mom's movie night. She took a deep breath before heading inside. This place had Dean memories written all over it.

She walked in, grabbing her supplies and then looking over the junk food when a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Anything in particular I can help you with?" came Dean's voice.

Rory spun around nervously. "I thought you got fired."

"I did. But according to code 1027 I have a week before I can't come anymore." 

"Interesting."

"I'm sorry, Rory, about the whole sex thing. Are you with him now?"

"I don't know," she said coldly.

His face lit up. "Good, I was hoping that we could grab something to eat, just to, talk."

"If you pay," Rory said, giving him a grin. He was a good guy at heart.

"Sure, I have a break now. Weston's?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Rory said, grabbing some candy and walking out with him, uncomfortable.

[Luke's apartment

"Jess you've been laying in bed for hours. You going to come out and tell me what's wrong or will I have to drag you?" Luke said, ripping the covers off of him.

"Jeez can't a guy get some sleep around here," Jess said, covering his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on and you don't have to work today."

Jess sat up. "I'll start from the beginning."

[Weston's

"So, here we are," Dean said, smiling at Rory.

"It does appear that way," Rory said, not smiling, taking a bite of pie.

"I really am sorry. I just really love, loved you, and I thought we were on the same page."

"I get it."

"I'd love to just, be able to talk."

"Yep," Rory said, taking large bites of pie.

"And since your not with him," Dean began.

"Look Dean I have a lot of studying to do, I should get home."

"Okay, I'll walk you. Make sure no one gets you."

"Because this is such a high crime rate town." 

"I'll get your coat," Dean said, grinning at her as they left.

[Luke's Apartment

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed.

Jess just scowled at him.

"Wow!"

"Yes it is a shocker huh?"

"Wow."

"I'm going out."

"Well that's a step in the right direction."

"Glad to hear it," Jess said, grabbing his jacket.

"You're a really amazing girl Rory," Dean said as they arrived at the house.

"I do have my moments," Rory said, barely listening to a word he was saying.

"I'm really glad you've given me this second chance."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So, I'll see you later."

"Yep."

Dean just stood there.

"You're not leaving."

"I always knew you were smart," Dean said, leaning in to kiss her.

Rory hesitated, scared, not really knowing what was going on as their lips lightly touched. Rory gave in for a split second before putting her head down. "Dean."

Dean sighed, frustrated. "What the hell Rory?"

Rory's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you want to be with me or not?"

"No!"

"I can't believe you! You used to be so nice and innocent, but now, now your just a typical girl. A tease," Dean yelled.

"Don't say that," Rory said, crying.

"Don't tell me what to say!" Dean yelled, towering over her.

Rory shook her head and took off running, to the only place she knew anymore.

She reached the Inn, people staring at her funny for crying.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, falling into her arms, balling.

"What's wrong honey? I thought things were okay."

"Dean. He kissed me. Called me a tease. Scared me."

"Come on," Lorelai said, leading Rory upstairs to a room and locking the door behind her.

Rory fell over on the bed. "I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what happens?"

"Dean said he was sorry and wanted to talk. Then that happened. I haven't seen Jess, but now I've definitely screwed everything up.

"I'll be back. I don't have long, but I'll get some of Sookie's desert and we'll talk, okay?" Lorelai said, kissing Rory on the forehead and leaving the room. Rory laid there and balled, thinking.

Jess's POV

Jess walked as quick as he could to Rory's house from the back way, walking up right on the kiss. He stood stunned, and watched the whole scene play out. Rory ran, but he was not running from this guy.

He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards Dean, and the second he got close to him Dean punched him smack in the face. His nose throbbed as blood poured out.

He punched Dean in the stomach, but didn't have the strength to fight. "Get out of here," Jess said, walking off, holding his nose.

[The Inn

Rory and Loreali laid out on the bed, eating cake.

"Well this polishes off well since I just had pie before I came," Rory said.

"That's my girl."

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I just need a break from life." 

"Don't we all."

"You said it sister," Rory said, Lorelai and her clinking their sodas together and watching TV.

[Luke's apartment

Luke was having his exiting afternoon off, watching TV and drinking beer, when the phone rang. He decided not to answer it, tired of all the stupid advertisement phone calls.

The phone kept ringing, over and over.

"For God's sake," Luke said, picking up the phone with a "What do you want?"

The line at the other voice said, "You need to come down here, for Jess."

"Down where?"

"The hospital."

"What happened?"

"It appears there was a fight. He went to a clinic first, but he's broken his nose."

"Great," Luke said sarcastically and hanging up the phone.

A/N- Shorter and not my best work, but I had the idea, just not the juice. More in the next couple days, and thanks for the feedback. And by the way, when you leave things like that was OOC or whatever I basically don't know what that means so if someone could kindly fill me in. : Thanks.


	7. The Fire Is Burning

A/N-Let me just start off saying I agree with everything you guys said about the OOC. Like 5 minutes after I posted that it came to me. I'd like to think Jess had that soft spot for Rory where he would go out of what he's perceived of as a character on the show, which is why I put things like that every once in a while. And as usual thanks SO much for taking the time to read and review. It means the world to me. On with the show!

"So, we've covered the basics. Mallomars, pop tarts, marshmallows, jelly beans, cake, pie, ice cream. What do you say, time to head to the mall for shoe shopping and pizza?" Lorelai said as her and Rory sat on the couch that night.

"I'd definitely say so."

"And you know, if you want we can talk more about," Lorelai began.

"What kind of shoes to get? I agree," Rory said, interrupting her.

"Kay, well let's get going," Lorelai said, standing up and hooking arms with Rory.

"So many shoes," Rory began.

"So little time," Lorelai finished as they opened the door to Luke with his fist raised.

"You looking for a fight Luke? Honey get the broom," Lorelai said.

"Very funny. I was just about to knock."

"Which would mean this young lad has a message for us. Please do share," Lorelai said, Rory grinning.

"Uh, Jess sent me. To get Rory."

"She's all mine!" Lorelai said.

"He's in the hospital with a broken nose. Wants to talk to Rory."

"Oh my God," Rory said.

"I don't know," Lorelai said, gripping her tighter.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's in the hospital!" Luke said.

"Rory has had enough drama Luke, she can talk to Jess later. Besides, we have plans."

"Well Jess has had enough drama too, how do you think he got the broken nose?"

"How should I know!"

"Fighting with Dean after what happened!" 

"Oh my God," Rory said again.

"It's up to Rory," Lorelai said, trying to calm down.

Rory sighed. "It's fine. I'll go."

"You sure?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So, I guess you should get going. Call me later?"

"Yeah, I will," Rory said, heading out to Luke's truck.

"Lorelai," Luke began.

"It's fine," Lorelai said, arms crossed.

"I'll drive carefully," he said, giving her a small grunt. She grinned and watched them drive away.

[Luke's truck

"So, you listen to music?" Rory said, trying to find something to talk about.

"Uh, not much."

"I could give you some recommendations."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Well let's start by turning on the radio."

"Oh, I don't have one of those." 

Rory switched it on.

"How'd you do that?" Luke asked, astonished.

Rory turned it off and on again, grinning at him.

"Guess you really do learn something new everyday."

"You doubted it?"

"No of course not. So, what's going on with you and Jess?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure of that myself."

"Well, he cares about you. I can tell you that little bit that I know about him."

Rory looked down at her feet. "I think I screwed things up."

"He wants to see you, that's a good sign, at least I think. I wouldn't know." 

"Aw, not much of a romantic?"

Luke laughed at that. "I guess you could say that." 

"So, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Uh."

"Oh let me guess. Don't shave their legs, wear plaid, and are oddly manly in the way that they walk around grunting and belching all the time."

Luke looked out the window. "More and more like your mother everyday."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime."

"So, I ask you what kind of women you like and mom comes to mind?" 

"Oh uh, no. We're friends."

"Right," Rory said, grinning at him as they parked. "Me and mom tend to like Danes/Mariano boys, you just may have a chance. Try it out," she said, getting out of the car.

Luke sighed. "Try it out," he said to himself before getting out and following Rory into the hospital.

Lorelai sat on a bench in the mall, eating a plain pretzel with salt from Aunt Annie's. She was definitely in pout mode. The only thoughts crossing her mind were 'another pretzel or a slushie?'

She sighed and headed into the shoe store, running into some one while not paying attention. "Christopher, hey. What are you doing here, shopping for ladies shoes?"

"I'm in town on a little business, I was going to stop by and see you guys, but I didn't know if it would be okay or not."

"It's fine. It's more than fine, it's good. Good."

"Well, good."

"Rory's out right now, but we can catch up there later?"

"Yeah, sounds, good," he said, grinning.

"Don't mock Christopher, I have so many things I could mock you on. Don't even go there."

"I wouldn't dare," he said, walking away.

Lorelai watched him, grinning.

"So, here we are. Room 407," Luke said as he and Rory entered.

At the sight of Jess with the huge white cast over his nose Rory couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's entertaining isn't it?" Luke asked.

"Don't be mean Mr. Danes," Rory said, getting closer to the bed. He was sleeping. "Poor baby is tired." 

"Yeah well it was his nap time anyway," Luke said.

"So that's how you talk when you think I'm not listening," Jess said, opening his eyes.

"Hey," Rory said.

"I'm going to go get some water," Luke said, leaving.

"Him and his constant need for hydration," Jess said.

"Yeah, the health freak is nuts."

"So…."

"You want to talk?"

Jess sighed. "Of course I do."

"Did you see, what happened with Dean?"

"Yep."

"Well, he's just, a little lost."

"He's borderline abusive."

"Who would have thought."

"Farmer John gone bad."

"Well, the kiss. It meant nothing."

Jess said nothing.

"Really, it just happened."

"But…."

"But what?" 

"How do I know it won't just happen that you kiss another guy?"

Rory was taken back.

"It won't."

"How do I know."

"You have to trust me."

"The way you trusted me."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I was just upset."

"Yeah."

"Jess, this is the beginning of a relationship." 

"So there is one? You said your mom…" 

"Yeah, she's cooler than that. But, trust comes with the growth of a relationship. We just got off on the wrong foot."

"Huh." 

"I know what your thinking, Dr. Phil right?"

"Maybe…"

"Then let me put it this way," Rory said, pulling out a CD player. "Up," she said, helping him sit up and putting the headphones on his ears. She grinned at him, hopeful, and pressed play.

The corners of his mouth slanted up as the song 'Only One,' from Yellowcard started playing.

He looked her in the eye and smiled, something she had rarely seen him do before. She smiled back as he said, "Come here," and she leaned down, smiling. He took a deep breath and pulled her closer for a kiss when she ran into his cast on his nose and leaned back, laughing.


	8. What the hell?

A/N-I'm really sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, but schools starting so there's not a lot of extra time. This story is reaching it's end in the near future, and I will update it as much as possible. And thank you for reading and reviewing!

"Mom it's me!" Rory yelled as she entered the house later that night. "I hope you've got some good take out, I could really use something from Al's," she said walking into the living room and stopping in her tracks as she saw Christopher.

"Dad!" she yelled, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey hun, could you help me with something in the kitchen?" Lorelai said, leading Rory into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Would it be okay, if your dad stayed here for a few days?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

Lorelai sighed. "I have no idea." 

"Okay then, let's go," Rory said, going back into the living room.

Lorelai sighed and grabbed a bag of chips, heading back into the living room.

"So, I think it may be time to present Rory with your present, Chris?" she said, setting the chips down in front of them.

Chris looked at her puzzled. "Uh, yeah."

"You got me something? You didn't have to do that," Rory said, smiling ear to ear.

Lorelai handed Chris the box, and he handed it to Rory. "Here kiddo."

Rory opened it to reveal a new pair of shoes. "Thanks dad! How did you know?"

"Your mom helped me out some," Chris said, grinning at Lorelai. She looked away.

"I've got to study, but I've got someone I want you to meet. We can make a day out of it," Rory said, giving Chris a kiss on the cheek and going to her room.

Lorelai plopped down on the couch next to him. "Christopher…"

[next morning

"Yeah Luke's has the best coffee. I don't know what we'd do without this place," Rory said, her, Lorelai, and Christopher eating breakfast.

"Probably starve," Lorelai said, gulping her coffee.

"Well that's comforting," Chris said.

"I've got to get to the Inn, so I'm going to grab some doughnuts to go," Lorelai said.

"Doughnuts?" Chris asked.

"Yes, doughnuts. Would you prefer a different pastery?" Lorelai asked.

"No, no. Just after having pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and 4 cups of coffee I would think you'd be at your limit," Chris responded.

Lorelai stood up. "Well then you obviously don't know me that well," she said, heading to the counter.

"Hey Luke," she said, taking a seat on the stool.

Luke looked up. "Oh, uh, Lorelai, hi."

"Hi. And I'd like to add a few doughnuts to that hi if you don't mind." 

"No, not at all," Luke said, getting her some doughnuts.

"One now, one for the road," Lorelai said, taking a bite out of one.

"So, Christopher's here," Luke said, observing Chris and Rory laughing over Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yeah, he is."

"So is there something, you know."

Lorelai looked up at him. "Something, what?"

Luke sighed as a woman came down in a plaid shirt. "Oh, Lorelai. This is Rachel."

"Your Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Like Rachel Rachel?"

"No, Rachel's only my first name." 

Lorelai grinned. "Well, I better go," she said, putting her half eaten doughnut in the bag. "Nice to meet you though, really really," she said, standing up.

"You too," Rachel said, watching Lorelai awkwardly leave. "What was that?" she said, giving Luke a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing," Luke said, walking away.

"Rory, could I talk to you for a second?" Luke said, reaching their table.

"Oh, sure Luke," Rory said, standing up and following him outside.

"Do you know where Jess is? What's going on with him?" Luke asked.

Rory's heart skipped a few beats. "Um, no. I haven't talked to him since yesterday."

"His mom has been calling more, but he doesn't really tell me these things."

"Oh," Rory said, crossing her arms.

"Well, sorry to interrupt," Luke said, going back inside.

"I'm sorry too," Rory said when no one was around, before going back inside.

[Later that day, Rory and Christopher walking back to the Gilmore house.

"So kiddo, who was it you wanted me to meet?"

"Why you sick of me after spending the whole day together?" 

"Not a bit."

"It just didn't work out." 

"Huh, okay. Pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds great." 

"I'm really hungry. Who knew being stalked by towns people could be so exhausting?" 

"Not I."

"So, can I ask you something?" 

"Um, sure." 

"Is your mom, seeing anyone?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Nope." 

"Flying solo huh." 

"Yeah."

"So, what are my chances?"

"Dad, I'm really not the right person to ask."

"Your right, I'm sorry. So, are you flying solo?"

"Hm, kind of." 

"Kind of?" 

"Okay let's put it this way. With a visual." 

"Those always were my strong point." 

"There's a bird close to me, trying to decide if he's going to stay with me or not." 

"Oh, the suspense." 

"I'll say." 

"Well, what do you say, deep dish pepperoni to get your mind off it?"

"Sure," Rory said as they entered the house.

[later that night

"Oh my God, I've never felt this full in my life," Chris said, sitting between Lorelai and Rory on the couch.

"Well, he is an amateur. We should cut him some slack for that," Rory said.

"I suppose," Lorelai said.

"I hate to bail in the middle of the movie, but I'm really craving some fries from Luke's," Rory said.

"Okay hun," Lorelai said.

"Could I borrow the car? I don't think I can walk."

"Oh, sure sure. Hurry back," Lorelai said.

"Okay," Rory said, sighing and grabbing a jacket. This feeling was overwhelming as she left the house and quietly closed the door behind her.

She parked the car and entered Luke's, he and Rachel cleaning up. Rory eyed Luke, before sitting down at the counter.

"Hey Luke," Rory said, sitting down at the counter before adding "Rachel."

"Hey, um Rory. Free coffee?" Luke asked, setting a cup in front of her.

"Sure."

"I'm going to go upstairs," Rachel said, leaving.

Rory sipped her coffee. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this," Luke stammered.

"Doesn't matter how you do, just do it." 

"Jess is gone."

Rory set her cup of coffee down.

"He's been ironically getting into more trouble here then he was in New York, with Dean and all."

"Dean's gone on vacation!"

"How do you know that?"

"Lane."

"Well anyway, it wasn't his choice to leave. His mom lost faith in me and shipped him off the his dad's. And since I didn't adopt him legally, there really wasn't anything I could do."

"Where's his dad's?"

"California."

Rory sighed and put down a 5 dollar bill before getting up and leaving. "It was free!" Luke yelled after her.

"Time to clean up?" Rachel said, coming downstairs.

"Yeah, time to clean up," Luke said, picking up a rag.

"No, I meant time to clean up?" Rachel said, standing closer to him.

Luke looked at the ground. "What the hell?" he said, both of them giving into a kiss.

Tears streamed down Rory's face as she left Luke's. She grabbed onto the necklace he had given her, got into her mom's car, and laid her head on the steering wheel, before sitting up and driving off into the distance.

"Lorelai, won't you just listen to me?" Chris said, back at the Gilmore house.

"I've heard this speech many times before Chris." 

"Lorelai, I'm different. Why won't you let me make up for lost time?"

"Because, your not ready!" Lorelai yelled.

"And who are you to judge that?"

"It's late Chris, I'm going to go find Rory."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" 

"She's my kid too."

"You know what? Fine!" Lorelai yelled, slamming the door behind her, Chris following her.

Lorelai walked down the street furiously, arms crossed.

"You know believe it or not Lor, exercise has never been your strong point. I can keep up with you," Chris said, jogging beside her. "It's fun, brings back memories of the days before we were 16."

"I'm not feeling chatty Chris."

"Okay, fine. I understand, I'm mature."

Lorelai chuckled a little, stopping in her tracks in front of Luke's. Inside the window she saw him with his arms wrapped around Rachel, kissing. She didn't even know he knew how to do that. She caught her breath as they headed towards the stairs to his apartment.

She shook her head, and began running home. "I can't believe this!" she yelled.

"Can't believe what?" Chris said, running next to her.

"Nothing!" Lorelai yelled.

Chris sighed. "Well you know what I can't believe? That you jog."

Lorelai ran faster until they were back at the house. She opened the door and threw her coat on the floor. She put her head down, trying not to show her disappointment, thought it was probably too late for that.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and jumped a little, but didn't push it away.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Chris said.

She turned around and stared him straight in the eye. He was taken back.

"You really want to know?"

"Well, yeah."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard. She began to take his shirt off. "May I get your shirt for you?"

"What the hell," Chris said, taking her in his arms.

Rory stared at the building before taking a deep breath and heading inside. As she waited in line, her heart raced. When she got to the front she could barely get the words out. "One plane ticket to California please?"


	9. The Sweet Escape

Lorelai abruptly opened her eyes the next morning, a billion thoughts running through her head, none of them good. She looked at Chris and cringed. She had screwed up again.

She tip toed down stairs and started making coffee, before peeking into Rory's room. Her heart stopped when she saw she wasn't there.

She struggled for a moment, thinking of who to turn to, before grabbing a jacket and bolting out the door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory stepped off the plane, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She felt the warm breeze rush through her hair, took a deep breath, and continued on.

An hour later, she was in front of the house, staring blankly at it. She knew she should call her mom, but she could only handle one surprise at a time.

She continued to stare blankly, trying to convince herself to move forward, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"I'm sorry," came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around, crossing her arms. She was sure he could see the hurt in her face because she felt it all over.

"What happened?"

"Walk on the beach with me?"

"Fine, but I wouldn't count on it being romantic."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai pulled the door open with a bang and went into Luke's.

"Hey doll, is something wrong?" Babette asked as Lorelai looked around the room for Luke.

"Oh, nothing. Why would you say that?"

"Well, your in pajamas with ducks on them."

"Yeah well it's part of my charm. Have you seen Luke?"

"No, but Rachel's here."

Lorelai sighed in frustration and took a seat at the counter, her head buried in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" came Rachel's voice from in front of her.

Lorelai looked up and tried not to look mad as hell. "Have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah, he's just getting something from his truck."

"Okay."

A few minutes later the jingle above the door rang, and Lorlai sat up, looking back at him. He looked uncomfortable.

She jumped up and fell into his arms, Rachel watching from a distance. He dropped his things and put his arms around her. "What's going on?"

"It's Rory she's gone," Lorelai said, grabbing him tighter.

Rachel gave Luke a disapproving look and went into the back room.

"Oh no."

"What? What do you know?"

"She's in California."

"What!"

"She went to find Jess."

"Okay, your going to need to catch me up here."

"Let's take a walk."

"How about walk to a bench?"

Luke grinned and put his arm around her as they left.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"We're from different worlds," Jess said as he and Rory walked along the beach.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, I don't, your just not…."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Jess looked down and sighed. "I don't know. I've just been thinking, maybe I'm not the best for you."

"Where is this coming from?"

"You shouldn't be spending your time in hospitals or on airplanes. Your going somewhere with your life."

"You are too."

"Where?"

"That's the great thing, your not sure yet. But don't give up, especially not on me."

"But what if it's not for the best?"

"Than destiny will tear us apart."

Jess laughed a little. "Where'd you get that, a fortune cookie?"

"Hey, those aren't so bad."

"Sure."

There was a silence. "So, you have to live with your dad now?"

"Apparently."

"What's he like?"

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Then he must be great," Rory said, taking his hand. "But, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have the best day of our lives, and then you'll go back home." 

"But…"

"Rory, there's no choice here. I'll call you."

"You swear?" 

"I swear."

"Like, 5 to 10 times a day okay?"

"I was thinking more 10 to 15."

Rory grinned. "You swim?"

"Uh, not really." 

"You do now," Rory said, laughing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Why is she in California! She doesn't like surfing! Why didn't she just call me?"

"Lorelai, calm down. Have you called her?" Luke said, his arm around her as they sat on the bench.

"No, I came straight here." 

"Okay, so we should…"

"Call her! Right!"

Lorelai took out her cell phone and dialed Rory's number.

"Mom," Rory said, answering the phone.

"Rory, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, really. I'm with Jess."

"Honey, as much of a fan as I am of spontaneous road trips, could you include me in it next time?"

"I'm so sorry. I just, needed to."

"Your coming home right?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

Lorelai sighed and grinned. "Well, be safe, in more ways than one."

"Mom!" 

"Calabunga dude!"

"I love you mom. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you'll have your share of heart attacks in this life time too."

"Looking forward to it." 

"Oh yeah it's the best." 

"Are you okay? What happened last night when I left?"

"Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Things seemed tense."

"Let's just say I'm working on cleaning up the mess I've made."

"Getting yourself out of the hole you dug for yourself." 

"You are my daughter."

"At that I am."

"See ya sweets." 

"Bye."

"So she's okay?" Luke said.

"I hope so. Sometimes you just have to swallow this feeling in your stomach and trust them."

"Yeah, trust."

Lorelai laid her head on his shoulder. "So, your with Rachel now?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not really sure."

"It sure looked like it last night." 

"You saw us?"

"Unfortunately."

"I don't really know, what I want. It's obvious what she wants, but not me. I just wish I had a remote, so I could pause time."

"Tell me about it. I would rewind time."

Luke grinned and they sat in silence for a moment before Chris's voice came booming. "Lorelai!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Your dad seemed nice, runs a real nice stand. Good chilli dogs. And he got me a hotel for tonight," Rory said as her and Jess walked to her hotel, hand in hand, the sun setting.

"Well he's a character to say the least."

"Yeah. So, I wasn't kidding about that swimming."

"Rory…."

"Come on!" 

"Your supposed to wait 20 minutes after you eat. We just had those chilli dogs."

"Live on the edge Mariano." 

"I don't know…"

"Please! For me?" 

Jess sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you throw up don't say I didn't warn you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lorelai!" Chris's voice boomed from the distance. Luke brought his arm back, and Lorelai stood, walking over to him.

"Hey, Rory's okay, if that's what your wondering." 

"Rory was ever not okay?"

"She's in California."

"Lor! Our daughter runs away to California and not only do you not bother to tell me, but we sleep together and the first thing the next morning you run to him?"

Luke sighed and got up to head inside.

Lorelai sighed as Chris headed towards Luke. "Chris no."

Chris turned Luke around, but Luke dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach.

Chris leaned over but ran into Luke, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Oh my God guys, stop!" Lorelai yelled.

But they continued fighting, things getting more heated as people started to gather around and watch, including Rachel.

"Luke, come on!" Rachel yelled. He ignored her.

"Come on guys," the crowd started to yell.

"If either of you cares anything about me, you'll stop now!" Lorelai yelled at the top of her lungs.

Luke suddenly got up and headed for the diner, a tiny stream of blood running down his face.

"Luke," Rachel said, following him." 

"Rachel, please," Luke said, leaving her behind.

Chris stood up and looked Lorelai in the eye, clearly hurt. "Goodbye Lorelai," he said, storming off.

Lorelai crossed her arms, sighing and trying to keep it together. The crowd cleared as Rachel came and stood by her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Could you use some coffee right about now?" she asked.

"More than you know," Lorelai said as they walked inside.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory and Jess walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"We have to get in eventually, before the sun sets completely," Rory said.

Jess sighed.

"Come on," Rory said, pulling him in with her by the hand.

She stopped in her tracks. "Cold."

"Come on," Jess said, teasing her.

"Let's go," Rory said, trudging through the water, before tripping on a rock and falling under, bringing Jess with her.

She came up laughing, Jess whipping his head around, trying to get the water out of his hair like a dog.

"We're graceful."

"Extremely," Jess said, following her in deeper.

A wave came and Rory dove under it, staying under. Jess was above the surface, starting to get worried, calling her name.

She suddenly popped up in front of him, scaring him to death.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "I'm not letting you go ever again."

"Good to know," she said.

He stared into her blue eyes, shining and reflecting the sunset. "Rory…"

"Yeah? Oh let me guess, this is a Kodak moment."

"Oh, but it is," Jess said, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Rory smiled and kissed him hard, then gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai sat at Luke's drinking cup after cup of coffee, feeling in need of Rory. "You know Rachel I think I'm going to go."

"Okay, well, have a cup to go," Rachel said, handing her yet another cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Lorelai said, grabbing the cup and leaving to spend the day someplace she never thought she would.

"Hi mom," she said later, showing up at the Gilmore's door.

"Lorelai, come in," Emily said, letting her inside.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I love you," Rory said, holding hands with Jess, walking back to the hotel.

"I love you too," Jess said, grinning.

"I love you," Rory said again, smiling.

"I love you too," Jess said.

"I love you," Rory said, her smile getting bigger and bigger.

"I love you too, but do we have to go through this every 2 seconds?"

"For me?"

"Anything."

Rory smiled and pecked him on the cheek as they entered the hotel.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So, did you enjoy the dance videos?" Emily asked, her and Lorelai sitting on the couch.

"Probably as much as you enjoyed my movies." 

Emily laughed. "Well this was fun."

"Yeah, I guess it was," Lorelai said, not believing it herself.

"You know, you can spend the night if you want."

"Well, considering I took the bus here, I wouldn't mind that. I'm pretty fried I think I'm gonna go to bed." 

"Okay, goodnight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"What in the world Lorelai? You put bugs in my bed? I should have known." 

"No mom, It's a saying."

"Okay, well goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Lorelai said, sighing and smiling to herself while heading upstairs.

A few minutes later Emily appeared at her side, a cup of coffee in her hands. "I thought I might make an acceptation, just this once."

Lorelai grinned and took the coffee. "You know just when I need it don't you?"

"Apparently so."

"Angel, your on my good side now."

"All these years, I should've known."

Lorelai grinned as Emily left, gulping down her coffee.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Nice PJ's," Jess said as Rory came out in her pink cupcake pajamas.

"Hey, I don't see any competition here."

"Well I thought I would go." 

Rory sat down next to him. "Don't go."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, just stay." 

"If you insist," Jess said, crawling under the covers, Rory following him.

Rory gave him a short but sweet kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dodger," Jess said, turning the light off.

Rory grinned to herself and laid her head down on his shoulder. These were the things that made him _perfect._


	10. Fate

A/N- For those of you who think Jess giving Rory anything is extremely OOC, warning, there's more in this chapter. Thank you for all your thoughts and for reading though!

Lorelai hugged her coat tight to her, it was unusually cold that morning, as she paced casually back and forth by Luke's. He was in there, serving the customers by himself, no Rachel.

She got caught in a daze when he looked over and met her gaze, and she immediately turned away. She shook her head and continued walking, before getting brave and entering the diner a few minutes later.

The room went silent and everyone watched as Lorelai went and took a seat at the counter.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Luke…"

"I know, I don't have to ask. Here you go," he said, setting down a cup in front of her.

Lorelai took a sip and sighed. "Luke we need to talk."

Rachel came down the stairs, holding several big bags. "Luke, we need to talk."

"Oh boy," Luke said, leaning against the counter. "Rachel could you wait a second?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye, because it is so damn obvious that she means more to you than I do."

"What makes you think that?" Luke said, yelling and turning to Rachel.

"You always choose her before me. Even just now."

"What are you talking about?"

"We both need to talk to you and you choose to keep me waiting?"

"She asked first."

Rachel sighed. "Luke, this isn't second grade, okay?"

"Rachel…."

"I don't want to leave on bad terms, but, I guess this is goodbye."

Rachel walked up and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek, before leaving the diner, and leaving him startled. He turned around to where Lorelai was to see an empty cup and nothing else.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess parked the car at the airport, as he and Rory sat in silence.

He heard Rory sniffle, and looked over to see a single tear running down her face.

"Rory…"

"Can't you just come with me?"

"I wish I could."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Say, I'll see you later."

Rory sniffled as Jess wiped a tear out from under her eye.

She grinned, grabbed her bag, and said, "Let's go."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai tried to not let the bitter cold get to her as she walked home, before stopping in her tracks at who was on the porch.

She walked up and said, "I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"I thought that was my line," Chris said as Lorelai sat next to him.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well this past few days has been a twist of fate for me. You came at the worst time, and it's forced me to see how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"Cold."

Chris put his arm around her shoulder.

"I feel, like I might have feelings for Luke."

Chris sighed.

"And like I love you so much, I don't want to play this game anymore. Where we hurt each other."

Chris sighed. "As hard as it is to admit, I feel the same way."

Lorelai laughed. "You have feelings for Luke?"

Chris smiled. "I knew I'd step into that one. I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what do we do?" Chris asked.

"We take small steps."

"Could this first step start with having breakfast?"

"I can't, go back to Luke's."

"I was thinking fresh coffee and pop tarts."

Lorelai smiled. "That's perfect."

They stood up and headed inside. "If all steps involve coffee and pop tarts we should take steps more often," Lorelai said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So, this is…." Rory began.

"See you later," Jess said, finishing the sentence for it and grinning. "I know I haven't been myself lately, you just, make me someone else."

Rory smiled.

"Which is why I made you this," Jess said, handing her a rope bracelet with a shell on the end.

Rory smiled. "You know, I like you and your alternate personality. Thank you."

Jess grinned, but it was a sad grin. "Here," he said, slipping the bracelet on her wrist. "It must be fate, you know."

"What must be fate?"

"Us. I can't let you go. You make me this soppy person. I bet you could blackmail me."

Rory grinned. "Nice to know I wear the pants in the relationship. But honestly, you cracked my shell too," she said, putting her hand in the air, showing off the shell on the bracelet. "Must be fate."

She fell into his arms, and couldn't help but to start crying. He wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be fine."

"Who knows how long I'll have to go without seeing you!"

"Hey, be brave, okay?"

"Yeah, be brave," Rory said, hugging him tight and pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too, and…."

"And, I'll see you later," Rory said, as he gave her a slow, sad kiss.

Rory sniffled and gave him a grin, before turning her back and walking away.

He watched her as she turned around and gave a little wave, trying her best to grin.

He grinned back and put his arm up, waving back, before she was out of sight. He sighed, let his arm fall to his side, and stood, frozen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

[later that night

Lorelai sat at home alone, waiting for Rory to get home, watching some old home videos of her a as a baby, when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said, answering the phone.

From the other end came a grunt.

Lorelai grinned. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's Luke."

"Oh, hi."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"I'm not, really."

"Where'd you go this morning?"

"Oh, just home."

"Well, Rachel's gone."

"Oh."

"I was um…"

"You were what? Wondering if I could replace her?"

"Lorelai, no. It's not like that."

"What's it like then? You tell me."

"She left because of you. Because she could tell."

"Tell what?"

"She could tell that I had feelings for you," Luke said, extremely fast before letting out a sigh.

Lorelai shook her head and grinned. "How would you feel about burgers, like, now?"

Lorlai walked into the diner later, dressed up, to see a candle lit table, burgers and fries on the plate, champagne, and a pie sitting on the table as well. There were two chairs on one side of the table, as Luke came down, dressed up in a tie and everything.

"Hi, Lorelai."

"Hey, what's up?"

Luke smiled and came to the table. "Oh, sorry about the chairs, you know,"

"Oh, no they're fine," Lorelai said.

"Uh, have a seat then," Luke said, pulling the chair out for her before taking a seat himself. "So, we have burgers, champagne, fries."

"Sounds disgusting enough to be excellent."

"Exactly what I thought."

Lorelai took a bite out of her burger. "I don't think a burger has ever tasted this good before, except maybe the first time I ever had one."

"I remember that."

"You do?"

"Of course," Luke said, as they looked in each others eyes for a minute before they both grinned giddily and turned back to their food.

"Those are nice flowers," Lorelai said. "You know what kind they are?"

"No, I stole them out of Taylor's garden."

Lorelai laughed and high- fived him. "Very nice."

Luke grabbed her hand as they high- fived, and brought them down as they both leaned in, slowly.

Their lips had barely touched when Lorelai's cell phone rang. She closed her eyes. "Sorry," she said, grabbing it.

"Hello?"

Luke watched her face go from happy to horror.

"What do you mean there's been a plane crash? Planes with my kid in them don't crash."


	11. Aftershock

"Lorelai, maybe I should drive," Luke said as Lorelai went into panic mode.

"Where are my damn keys!" she yelled, running around the house.

"Lorelai, come on," Luke said, grabbing her arm and leading her out to his truck.

Once they were in the truck it looked as if Lorelai was going to curl up in a ball and melt.

"Lorelai, please, try to…"

"Luke Dane's don't you dare say relax. My kid is in the hospital, in New York, and I don't know if she's okay or not."

"Try not to land yourself in the hospital too."

"Deal. Now drive!" Lorelai yelled as they pulled away.

[later at the hospital

Lorelai walked as fast as physically possible without running to the counter. "Rory Gilmore please?"

The lady opened as folder and frowned. "She doesn't get visitors right now."

"I'm her mother, there's no special mother exception rule?"

"I'm afraid not."

"There's got to be something." 

"Try to relax. Have a seat." 

Lorelai sighed and went over to the chairs and collapsed into one. Luke came in and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. "Not ready yet?"

"Apparently not."

"I hate to bring this up, but shouldn't you call Richard and Emily?"

"Shouldn't you call Jess?"

"Come on Lorelai."

"Fine," Lorelai said, sitting up and pulling out her phone and dialing the number.

"Mom, don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. Rory, is in the hospital. In New York. Plane crash."

There is a pause, but you can still hear Emily yelling in the background.

"Fine, bye," Lorelai said, hanging the phone up. "Your turn?" she said, handing Luke her phone.

Luke sighed and dialed Jess's number.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess sat on the beach that night, wondering if this was how it was going to be from now on. He dragged himself home, where there was a note stuck on his door.

'Call Luke. It's important.'

Jess went and dialed the phone, afraid of what was he was going to say, when Luke's grunt of a 'hello' brought him out of his thoughts.

"What's going on?" Jess said.

"Are you sitting down?" Luke said.

"That would be a no."

"You might want to." 

Jess sat. "That's not good." 

"Your telling me. Jess, Rory's plane crashed this afternoon."

Jess felt his heart stop as he muttered, "What?"

"The pilot lost control, crashed in a field. There weren't many survivors."

"What about Rory!" 

"Rory survived, but she's in a coma. They airlifted her to a hospital in New York."

This was one of the few times in his life Jess had nothing to say.

"Jess?"

Jess dropped the phone, before sprinting out the door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She's looking out the window, watching the world below her. Music plays in her ears as she lays her head back, closing her eyes. Not 5 minutes later, she feels the plane jerk. She sits up uncomfortably, looking around at the other concerned passengers, then back at the flight attendant, who also looks baffled, when the plane jerks again. She feels her ears start to pop and an enormous pressure against her as the flight attendant rushes to the front. She is jerked forward, her things falling to the floor. She looks at the ground, in which they are rapidly approaching and goes into a state of blankness…..

"Lorelai, Lorelai?" Luke said, gently shaking Lorelai front her sleep, from her dreams.

Lorelai sits up alarmed, eyes wide open, and looks up at a man in a white coat in front of her. "Doctor, don't let it happen. Don't."

"Are you okay Miss Gilmore?" the man says.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai said, breathing faster. "Where's Rory?" she says faster.

The doctor sits across from her. "Lorelai, this isn't easy to say."

"No!"

"Rory's in bad shape. Her chances of surviving this are about 60/40."

Lorelai lays her head on Luke's shoulder as tears blur her eyes.

The doctor continues on. "Rory has just about every rib broken, one collapsed lung, one arm is broken, one wrist if fractured, both legs have broken in several places, her neck is in a cast, and she's totally bruised and battered all over. The only good news is she managed to not bleed internally. But considering how significant and how many injuries she has, it's hard to say how this will go. She was lucky to survive this crash at all, but she's gone through all the surgery's she can tonight, and is in room 503 if you wish to see her, but I must warn you, it's not pretty."

Lorelai just cries harder at this as Luke says, "Thank you doctor," and pulls her closer.

"Do you wanna go?" Luke asks.

"I need to," she responds through her tears.

"You ready?"

"Not at all."

"Okay."

"Let's go," Lorelai says, standing up and walking ahead to the elevator.

They reach room 503 and Lorelai stands, staring at the blank wood door, holding Luke's hand tight. "Don't let me fall."

"Never," Luke says as Lorelai slowly turns the doorknob and steps into the eerily quiet room.

Lorelai sees Rory, but it doesn't look like Rory. She has trouble keeping her eyes open, looking at the reality in front of her. She looks down at the floor, squeezes Luke's hand, and moves forward.

She sees a face that is supposed to be Rory, but is so heavily bruised that it's hard to tell. There are cast all over, on one arm, and one on her neck, the others hidden under the blanket and gown. She has tubes up her nose, a tube down her throat, and Lorelai isn't sure she can take this much more.

She lets go of Luke's hand and starts furiously pulling out the bed that comes out of the tiny couch. She collapses on it, and grabs one of Rory's hands, one of the only things that isn't broken. Luke lays down next to her, starting to fall asleep. Lorelai stays wide awake, watching Rory's chest go up and down, holding her hand tight.

A/N- I know, a little creepy. I know this chapter doesn't have much to it but a basic reaction but it is all I have time for at the moment, and I will definitely try to get more in this weekend. Thank you to all faithful readers and reviewers! Your begging keeps me going, lol.


	12. New Place, New People

Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night, looking at Rory's heart monitor and sighed with relief to see it was still going. She jumped a little when she saw a figure on the other side of the bed, but it was just Jess asleep in the chair. She then turned her attention back to Rory, wondering how they got here, how she let this happen.

She walked down the streets of New York City, the city lights blurring her vision. Older men were giving her looks, but she was too numb to notice. But not quite numb enough, she figured, as she slipped into a liquor store.

She wandered out and sat on a bench, holding the bottle in her hand, staring at it. Then she closed her eyes, unscrewed the lid, and down the hatch it went. Then one thought popped in her head, she had forgotten to call Chris.

The effects of the alcohol were instant, so she figured it would make this phone call a little easier. She pulled out her cell phone, taking a few minutes to dial his number, before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" came Chris's voice, tired and annoyed, from the other end.

"Don't sound so grumpy. Rise and shine!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Oh, well, not much. Rory's in a coma from the plane crash, and, other than that I'm really in the mood for Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"What do you mean Rory's in a coma?"

"Yep, Rory's in a coma. Yep."

"Lor, are you drunk?" 

"Oh, no no."

"Look, it's not funny, giving me a scare like that. Now, I think it's time you set the bottle down and crawled in bed."

"Chris, please, no," Lorelai slurred, setting her head in her hands.

"Take some asprin. Goodnight," he said, hanging up.

"God!" Lorelai yelled, throwing her cell phone out into the street in front of her, before it got run over like a car.

She shook her head, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned to see an older man, with a look in his eye.

"I'm fine, really," she said, turning back around.

He came and sat close to her, a little too close. "Doesn't look that way to me." 

"Well looks can be deceiving."

"You just need something to relax you," he said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm really fine," Lorelai said, trying to get up, the man tightening his grip around her shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere," he said, hooking arms with her and dragging her up.

"Stop!" Lorelai yelled, trying to resist.

The man showed her a glimpse of gun that made her silent. She swallowed, trying to not only figure out what to do, but also how to breath.

They reached a tiny house, and when they got in, he crushed her against a wall, pressing his lips against hers.

"Stop," Lorelai murmured, about to cry, when he showed her the gun again.

She went silent, breathing hard, when he pushed her against the wall again, harder this time, pressing his lips against hers and beginning to undo her shirt, as tears streamed down Lorelai's face.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke woke up to silence, a deafening one at that. He looked around the room, his heart beating faster for a moment as he realized there was someone in the bathroom. He got up quietly, going outside the door, when it flew open and he jumped back.

"Jeez," came an all to familiar voice as Luke tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Luke said.

"I'm not the one creeping around bathroom doors man, that's creepy."

"I didn't know you were here."

"Got here late last night," Jess said, stepping out and freezing at the sight of Rory.

Luke came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Jess looked at his feet. "It's more real in the light."

"I would figure. Listen, have you seen Lorelai?"

"Nope. Got up and no one was here.' 

"When did you get up?"

"The sun was just rising. Believe it or not, the chairs not the best place to sleep," Jess said, turning around.

"Well you could have hopped in with us," Luke said, grinning.

Jess cringed. "Don't be sick."

"I'm going to try to find her."

"I'd check the coffee machines."

"Yeah I hadn't thought of that," Luke said sarcastically, leaving the room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai barely opened her eyes before shutting them again, from the immense throbbing in her head. She was sure it was hangover, until she reached up and felt a bump on her head, her hair sticky from what she thought was blood.

"Good morning sunshine," said the man from the night before.

She looked up to see a gun pointed at her. She screamed, making her head ache more, this time from the hangover.

"What do you want from me? I'll give it to you, I'll give you anything."

"I want you."

"Well, that's not really an option."

He came closer with the gun as Lorelai cringed. "I think it is. You know what else I think?" 

"What?" Lorelai said, trying to sound convincing.

"I think that your going to stay right here while I go out, I have some important things to get."

"Planning on a threesome later?"

"Oh no, your all I can handle. We connected, I felt it."

Lorelai gagged.

"If I find you gone, you can be sure that I will make the rest of your life more than a hell than it was when you came to me for help."

Lorelai blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Okay then, glad we understand each other," he said, leaving and locking the door behind him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess sat in the chair next to Rory, looking at her face, and thinking about what it used to be. He couldn't help but feel guilty, but could practically hear her voice getting worked up saying how it wasn't his fault, but yet the room was silent.

He wondered if this was the end, if when he watched her board the plane would be the last time he ever saw her, as well, her.

He put his head down and sighed, remembering the first time he saw her, and trying to smile, but it didn't come.

Luke came bursting through the door. "Jeez man what's with you today," Jess said, not looking up, trying to hide some of the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"It's Lorelai, she's gone," Luke said, looking through his stuff franticly. He picked up his cell phone, calling her number. "I thought this thing was supposed to have a use," he said when the operator said that the number had been disconnected.

He hung up the phone, gazing out the window behind Jess.

"So…" Jess began, when the phone rang. Luke threw it on the bed, shocked that it had rung at all, before franticly picking it up.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke, help me, please. I'm in a house behind the liquor store," Lorelai said, sobbing, when Luke heard a man's voice yelling.

Then there was a slam, that sounded like a door, and Lorelai wailing.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled, when he heard a scream and a loud bang.

A/N- I know, this chapter is a little late, my computer crashed this weekend, and my brother is coming tonight, so there won't be a great flow of updating the next few days. This chapter had some more disturbing/intense things, but I do believe this story is rated T, so yeah! Thanks for reading and all the reviews, more ASAP.


	13. Breathe

A/N-Yes, I realize I am way behind in updating my stories, and I'm sorry! I know what it's like to have to wait, but I don't have a choice with school and all. This won't be long, because as usual I don't have much time, but it's something. Anyway, we're nearing the end my friends. Here you go.

_I am strong. I am independent. I don't need anyone's help. I can do this. Stand up Lorelai, damn it!_

Her heart raced a billion miles an hour as she dropped the phone and turned to see the hole in the wall from the bullet, that had missed her by less than an inch. She slowly got up on her wobbly feet, looking at the man in front of her, veins popping out of his head, his face turning red.

"What is it about me that's not good enough for you?" he yells.

Lorelai is stunned and just stares at him blankly.

"Huh? Why don't you tell me? How come no one wants me?"

"Can you just please, put the gun down?" 

"There's no need for that darling."

Lorelai can hear herself breathing and wonders how she landed herself here, how things went from tragic to horrible and tragic.

It feels like time is moving in slow motion as Lorelai realizes what she has to do.

She keeps staring him in the eye, and moves closer to him. "Look, I don't know you, but let's just talk about this."

She can see the lust in his eyes as she moves closer.

"Why would you want to do that for me?" he asks, dropping the hand with the gun to his side.

"Not everyone in this world is out to get something," Lorelai says, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she stands directly in front of him. She searches his eyes, she's got him.

She keeps staring him down, and says, "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

He starts to talk and she closes her eyes tight and grabs the gun from his hand, pointing at him.

"Let me go!"

"You little bitch."

"This isn't just for me. It's for my daughter. I want to be there, as she continues to grow."

"At least you have someone!" he yells, moving towards her.

Lorelai puts her hand on the trigger, ready to shoot. "Let me go, now!"

He keeps moving towards her, attempting to make a grab at her neck as she points the gun down and shoots his foot so he can't move.

She runs out into the world, it doesn't look the same, it doesn't feel the same, as she runs for her life. "Help! Help!" she yells, crying at the same time.

She reaches a police station. An officer asks, "What's wrong?"

Lorelai lays her head down and cries.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Ring. Half A ring. He picks up._

"Lorelai? Where are you?"

She sighs. "I love you Luke."

"Are you okay?"

"Technically, yes."

"Well where are you Lorelai?"

"The police station on 56th." 

"Okay, I'm coming."

He hangs up. She sits quietly, until he shows up 7 minutes later. Yes, she counted.

"Lorelai?" he says, bursting through the doors. She stand up, and falls into his arms, crying.

"I don't want to talk about it, not now."

"Okay."

They hold each other as tight as possible.

"I never want to lose you again," Luke says.

"You have no idea," Lorelai responds.

"I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Luke."

"It won't happen again."

"Okay," Lorelai says, pulling away. "You mind if we grab some ice cream on the way to the hospital?" 

"Yeah they're going to be thrilled, ice cream is just so good for you."

Lorelai grins for the first time in what feels like years. "Triple chocolate it is."


	14. Never Forget That, Never Forget Then

"Jess, Jess. It's me." Jess sat up to the pitch dark room with the exception of the moonlight. He whipped his head around to see her, still just laying there, chest slowly going up and down. He had been dreaming again. This killed him.

He went back to sleep and woke up the next morning to the TV on. He sat up, glaring at Luke and Lorelai on the other 10 inch bed.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning," Lorelai said.

"Someone's a little too chipper considering they were a hostage 48 hours ago."

The room when silent.

"Jess," Luke grumbles.

"Sorry Lorelai."

"It's fine Jess," she grumbles.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning," Jess says, grinning.

Lorelai gasps and smiles. "Did Jess just make a joke?"

"Knew it was a bad idea," Jess said, shaking his head.

"Be prepared to be severely mocked," Luke says, rubbing his facial hair that has formed since they've been here.

"And on that note, what do you guys want today?" Jess says, standing up.

"I don't know, we've had the ding dongs the past couple days," Luke says, looking at Lorelai.

"Yeah, let's go with Cheez-Itz today," Lorelai says, flipping channels.

"Got it," Jess says, going to retrieve the food.

He comes back and throws them their Cheez Itz, and opens his own Ding Dong.

They watch TV for about half an hour, before Jess looks around and observes what they've become.

"Why don't we do something today?" he says.

Luke and Lorelai look over at him at the same time, practically a married couple already.

"We're just kind of, in a rut," Jess says.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Lorelai says, looking at Luke. "Man, you need to shave. Let's go," she says, patting his leg and getting up.

Luke glares at Jess. "Wake up sunshine," he says sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So," they all say, standing outside the hospital. "Where now?"

"I think I'll go on my own," Jess says.

"Hey now, what makes you think I'm going to let you go off on your own in New York City after what's happened?" Luke says, grabbing his shoulders.

"I really don't feel like being the 3rd wheel."

"Too bad. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Out to lunch!" Lorelai says.

Her and Luke start walking, hand in hand.

"Thank God. Real food," Jess whispers.

"I heard that," Lorelai yells.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke and Lorelai are laughing, and Jess is trying as hard as he can to tune out the giddy couple.

He's staring around the room at all the people, in a daze, when he passes over someone he recognizes. He keeps looking around until his brain registers who it is and then he flips his head back around. It couldn't be. _Heather?_

She sees him and smiles.

"I'll be right back," Jess says, standing up.

"Hey, you better be," Luke says as he walks away.

"Took you long enough. Where have you been Mariano?" Heather says when he reaches the table.

"Ah, well, mom finally gave up on me. Shipped me to Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow. That sounds…….puke."

"That's how I'd describe it too."

"So, what you doing here?"

Jess sighs. He has tried to stop thinking about her, but he can't. "My girlfriend got in a plane crash and is here, at the hospital."

"Oh my God. I see you've still managed to rile things up."

"Apparently."

"Do you want to go to the park? You know, where we used to lay in the grass, eating hot dogs, you reading while I blasted music."

"Don't know if I can."

"Mariano, where's the rebel. Come on!"

"Hold on," Jess says, getting up.

Luke is watching him as he comes towards the table. "Whose that?"

"A girl I knew when I went to school here."

"Oh. Girlfriend?"

"Luke."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Can I go to the park with her, catch up?"

"Technically he wouldn't be alone," Lorelai chimes in.

"Fine. Be back at the hospital by 6."

"Okay," Jess says, going back to Heather.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"Uncle, and my girlfriends mom."

"Scary. Is Stars Hollow so small that no one has anyone to date but eachother?"

Jess just looks at her.

"Sorry. Okay, I want to meet them. Let's go," she says, walking over to the table.

"Hello there," Lorelai says when she comes up.

She has chestnut hair, is on the short side, and a little perky for what she would think would be Jess's type.

"Hi. I'm Heather, Jess's old friend."

"Hi, Heather," Luke says.

"Hi," Heather says back. "You know, you guys seem way to happy for some people with a daughter in the hospital. Your probably trying to cover up and ignore your feelings with this little happy act."

There is an awkward moment before Jess grabs her by the arm.

"See ya," she says as they leave.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I didn't ask you to come," Jess says as he and Heather get on an elevator at the hospital.

"It's okay. I want to meet your new girlfriend. Check her out ."

Jess looks as her weird and she hits his arm. "Stop it!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"And thank God Emily and Richard come to visit while I was being held hostage. You know, it's funny that they didn't react much to that," Lorelai said as her and Luke walked back to the hospital.

"They were concerned, they just had a lack of showing it. I don't think they believed me."

"Yeah. I mean, their new nickname for you is the caveman, so, guess that's understandable."

"Hey, what about Christopher?"

"What about him?" this was a touchy subject.

"Shouldn't he know?'

"Uh, yeah. I think I called him, don't really remember."

"Call him."

"Are you sure?"

"Call him."

"Alright. I'll just be a minute," Lorelai says, standing outside the hospital.

Luke goes up to see Jess and Heather sitting on the bed. Another awkward situation. Especially considering there are wrappers all over.

"Hey guys."

"Sup," Heather says.

"What?" Luke asks.

"Nevermind," Heather says, smiling.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Spinning. Spinning. Blurriness. Her eye lids feel like a hundred pounds each as she tries to open them. She tries to mumble a sound but her throat is as dry as a cactus. How about movement? Extreme pain. That's not the answer either. She hears faint voices. Where is she? This isn't what she pictured heaven to be like. _

_Then she hears one voice loud and clear, and her eyelids seem to open on her own. She sees her, the inspiration, the angel, the shoe addict. A small grin crawls across her face._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai walks into the room, beat. Obviously Luke and Jess are too. They've fallen asleep watching VH1 again.

Her heart skips a beat. Is she imagining this, or is Rory moving.

She moves closer. "I love you kid," she says, observing closer.

Rory's eye lids flutter open and she sees the blue eyes she's been missing, the grin, the person, the best friend.

Lorelai smiles huge and goes to sit by Rory. She takes her hand.

"I love you kid. Never forget that."


	15. CrushCrushCrush

"I just can't believe I almost lost you. Don't worry, it's won't happen again," Lorelai said the next morning as Jess was waking up. Was she talking in her sleep again?

"I don't know hun, as you parent I am responsible for you."

Must have been having dreams again.

"It was traumatic. I never thought something like that would happen to me."

"Lorelai please," Jess said, sitting up, and looking over in disbelief. Rory groggily turned her head, a grin spreading across her face.

Jess smiled the biggest she'd ever seen him smile as he got up and went to the bedside. "Hey."

"Hey," Rory faintly whispered.

"I'm so sorry. If you hadn't come to see me…"

"Jess," she interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He leaned forward. "You sure it won't hurt?"

She smiled as they gently kissed, him placing his hand softly on her face.

"What's up!" came a voice from the doorway as a perky girl entered.

Rory frowned in confusion.

Jess gave Heather a look, but she just came up to the bedside.

"Hey, I'm Heather," she said, holding out her hand to Rory.

Rory just stared in disbelief. "She can't really move," Jess said, uncomfortable.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Uh, Heather went to school with me here, in New York," Jess said, not looking Rory in the eye.

"When we managed to make it to school," Heather smiled.

There was a loud grunt from the other side of the room, as Luke sat up. "What's going on?" he asked.

Lorelai looked back and smiled, and he knew what she meant. He jumped out of bed, going to Rory's bedside, smiling when he saw her eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hey Rory. Want some coffee?"

"I wish I could," Rory said, with a raspy, low voice. Luke was taken back, she didn't just look bad, she sounded it too.

"It's good to have you back," he said, touching her hand gently, before looking around and observing the situation. "Lorelai, why don't we take Heather to get something to eat. I'm sure she's hungry."

"No," Rory said. "Take Jess."

Jess looked at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes as he got up and left. Heather stood, hand on one hip, as she looked around the room.

"Are you still in love with him?" Rory whispered.

"What?" Heather said, moving closer.

"Are you still in love with him?"

Heather looked down and grinned. "I'm not gonna lie to you Rory, when I saw Jess I thought, this must be fate."

Rory just stared.

"I think I am."

"Stay away from him."

"You think I'm going to let him go that easy? I've known him since we were little, and you've known him a couple months. I get your in the hospital, but I'm not taking pity on you."

"He's my boyfriend."

Heather smiled. "See you around Rory," she said, leaving.

Rory turned her head, looking out the window, shaking her head. Tears welling up in her eyes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey hun," Lorelai said, coming in with a cup of coffee.

"You alone?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I bet I could answer that," the doctor said, coming in. "Hello Rory. We're all glad that your going to be okay."

"Uh, thanks."

"But you need to understand, just because we're letting you go home, your still in serious condition. You're very strong, your body responded well to the medicine and the procedures."

"Oh my God," Rory said, smiling.

"You'll need to be in a wheelchair, and probably home for the first couple weeks. Keep taking your pain meds, the way they're supposed to be used. And regularly visit you doctor in Hartford, to monitor your progress," he said, giving them a little grin, pushing the wheelchair in, and leaving.

Lorelai smiled at Rory, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry about that. Anything I can do?"

"Keep him away," Rory said. "Let's go home."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay. Now who's gonna get you into that wheelchair?"

Rory smiled.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Let's just talk about this Jess. Come on, sit," Heather said, sitting down on a bench, patting the seat next to her.

Jess sat down and looked around. "What is up with you? That's not what she needed, and the way you acted."

"I guess I'm just, love makes you do crazy things."

Jess looked over at her, confused. She looked down and scooted closer.

"You remember this bench?"

"Nope."

"You dirty liar. Come on, you must remember. Our first kiss?"

"Not ringing any bells," Jess said looking away.

Heather put his face in her hands, smashing her lips against his.

Jess pulled away and stood up. "What the hell Heather!"

She looked like she was going to cry.

"What we had, it's in the past. And that's where it's staying."

She looked up, bitting her lip.

"Look, it's time."

"For what?"

"Goodbye."

"No," Heather said, grabbing his arm.

He pulled away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled. "Then I'll see you around," he said, leaving.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You ready hun?" Lorelai said, bringing in the big bowl of mac and cheese.

"I think so," Rory said, trying to get comfortable.

"Come on hun. Godfather and mac and cheese. Not to mention me. What could be better?"

"I guess your right," Rory said, taking a bite of the mac and cheese.

"There's no guessing about it," Lorelai said, putting her arm around Rory.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess entered the hospital, hands in his pockets, knowing he had some explaining to do.

He entered Rory's hospital room. It was dark, and no one was there. He sat down and wondered where he was supposed to go now.


End file.
